


Sanditon: The Christmas Special

by javelinbk



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javelinbk/pseuds/javelinbk
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!My view of how I see the Christmas Special that we all deserve! Charlotte returns to Sanditon, and has an unexpected reunion.  Featuring Tom, Mary and a few other familiar faces.My first fic attempt, so please be kind!If it's not a happy ending, then it's not the end...





	1. Chapter 1

When Charlotte Heywood had left Sanditon that summer, she had no idea when, or even if, she would return again. But Mary had been most insistent in her letters that she must visit again, and Georgiana had been even more insistent that Charlotte couldn’t abandon her in her ‘beachfront prison’ as she called it. And if she was perfectly honest with herself, Charlotte was struggling to adjust back to life as simply one of twelve children in their family home in Willingden, missing the freedom and excitement that she’d enjoyed in Sanditon. She was a girl when she left home, but she had returned as a young woman, and she wasn’t sure if she could easily go back to her former life. But while her heart belonged to that seaside town, it had also been broken there, and Charlotte was not sure that she was yet strong enough to return.

But then came Mary’s latest letter, which included one key line: ‘_Unfortunately none of Tom’s siblings will be joining us for Christmas_’. Charlotte wasn’t sure if Mary fully understood the implications of that sentence, but if she did then it certainly achieved its purpose of finally changing Charlotte’s mind. Surely she could handle a brief visit if there was no chance of bumping into _him_, she thought. And it would be wonderful to see all of her friends again.

And so Charlotte found herself once again drawing up in a carriage outside Trafalgar House, not four months since she had left in much more sombre circumstances. 

“Miss Heywood!” exclaimed Tom as he stepped out of the front door, with Mary and the children not far behind him. “How wonderful it is to see you again. Did you see the new terraces as you came into town? As you can see, we are very close to rebuilding again, and even better than ever!”

“Give her a chance to settle in, Tom” said Mary gently as she smiled and took Charlotte’s hands.

Charlotte smiled back warmly at her old friend.

“Come in Charlotte, and let’s have some tea. We want to hear all about what has happened since you left us”.

It didn’t take long for Charlotte to feel at home again in Sanditon, although it was a somewhat different town in winter than midsummer. Tom had assured her that some of the locals still went sea-bathing in the winter, but Charlotte had decided that she hadn’t missed the sea quite that much! Instead, she spent many happy days catching up with Mary and Georgiana, reviewing the latest town development plans with Tom, and playing with the children. She also still enjoyed her clifftop walks despite the cold weather, and on this particular day she found herself with company, as Tom and Mary were walking with her to Lady Denham’s. The children had even been invited as well, to see the Christmas decorations at Sanditon House. Although Charlotte suspected that Lady Denham might soon regret that invitation; she did not seem the most maternal of women.

It was a beautiful day despite the cold; the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Charlotte lifted her face to the warm sun and took a deep breath. ‘_How I have missed the sea air’_, she thought. However, she was soon disturbed from her peace by the rumble of carriage wheels, quickly followed by an exclamation from Tom.

“Aha! I knew he wouldn’t let me down! Look Mary – look who it is!”

Charlotte suddenly opened her eyes and squinted into the distance. She could just make out a small black curricle being pulled by two equally black horses, and as it came closer, she started to discern some other details. One passenger, male, in a long black coat and tall black hat.

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. She suddenly felt a keen sense of recognition. She knew that silhouette. She knew that posture. She knew that face.

It was. It was him. Mr. Sidney Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte stayed rooted to the spot as the rest of the Parker family ran on ahead. Sidney pulled his carriage to a halt and jumped down. ‘_He hasn’t seen me’_, thought Charlotte, ‘_I still have time to make my escape’_. But a clifftop by the sea offered little in terms of hiding places, and so Charlotte waited until the inevitable reunion, willing her face to remain as calm and indifferent as possible.

“Uncle Sidney! Uncle Sidney!” shouted the children as they reached him. He swiftly lifted Henry into his arms, and ruffled Jenny and Alicia’s hair. 

“Sidney, how wonderful”, exclaimed Mary, “We thought you weren’t going to be able to make it this year”.

“Yes, I know, but after the fifth letter from Tom I thought it would be easier to just come here and let him harass me in person”, said Sidney, sounding annoyed, but smiling warmly.

“Besides”, he said, “I couldn’t let these ruffians miss out on seeing their favourite uncle at Christmas now, could I?”   
“Yay!” said Jenny. “Now we have you _and_ Charlotte!”.

Sidney looked confused, and then looked up. He finally saw Charlotte standing a few yards behind Mary. Charlotte gave a small nod of the head, unsure what else to do.   
“Ah yes”, said Mary, looking slightly sheepish. “Charlotte has been able to join us for Christmas as well.”

Sidney put Henry on to the ground and walked slowly up to Charlotte. He gave a small, but polite smile.   
“Miss Heywood. I wasn’t expecting to see you back in Sanditon so soon”.

“Nor was I expecting to return so soon, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte replied. “But you know how impossible it is to refuse a request from the Parkers. I was under the impression that you were spending Christmas in London”. She left out the implied ‘_with your fiancée’_.

“Ah, yes, yes, well… I errr, I had intended to, but Tom was quite insistent that we needed to keep the popularity of Sanditon alive in the winter, and well, I thought some sea air might be refreshing after a few months in London.”   
They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say, when they were thankfully saved by Tom.

“Are you coming to Lady D’s with us, Sidney? Apparently she’s got a Christmas tree this year, just like the Prince Regent!”.

Sidney gave a sarcastic sigh, “Well, as tempting as that is Tom, I’m afraid I must check in on Miss Lambe.”

“Ah very well, very well”, said Tom, good-naturedly, “but you can’t avoid her forever you know. Can we expect you at tonight’s ball?”

“Yes, I’m here aren’t I?” replied Sidney gruffly.

“Good day, Mary” he nodded. “Good day, Miss Heywood”.

And with that, he climbed back into his curricle, gave a final nod, and rod on. Mary smiled kindly at Charlotte, and offered an arm which Charlotte gladly accepted. She hadn’t realised it, but she had barely breathed since she had first seen Sidney. She smiled gratefully at Mary, and tried her best to put all thoughts of him out of her mind as they continued on their walk.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening was the inaugural Sanditon Yuletide Ball. Tom was worried that turnout would be low given the cold weather and dark evenings, but it seemed that all of the town were keen to embrace the festive season; not that the promise of free wine didn’t help. Charlotte looked around nervously as she entered the assembly rooms. She hadn’t seen Sidney since that morning, but she knew it would only be a matter of time. 

Luckily she soon saw a friendly face. “May I have this dance, Miss Heywood?” asked Mr. Stringer. Charlotte smiled politely and took his hand. At least if she was dancing, there was no risk of bumping into _him_. 

Or so she thought. Just as the music was about to begin, Charlotte saw Sidney and Mary take their places a few positions down. Charlotte smiled at Mr. Stringer, determined to ignore Sidney, but as the band began to play, her heart jumped into her throat. This was one of her favourite dances, but it was one in which the ladies switched partners. Charlotte desperately tried to do the calculations as she danced, trying to work out who she would be dancing with next. _‘Step two three, turn two three, four skips to the right and then…’_. But it was too late. Charlotte was still trying to work out her most likely partner, when she came face to face with Mr. Sidney Parker himself. She stared up at him as the music paused. _‘God he looks handsome tonight’_, she thought._ ‘Why does he have to look so handsome?_’ Sidney held out his hand, which Charlotte took as they began the next phase of the dance. To his credit, Sidney looked just as embarrassed to find himself in this situation.

They danced in silence for a few seconds, with Sidney looking directly over Charlotte’s head. In fact, he seemed to be looking everywhere except at Charlotte herself. ‘_This is silly’_, thought Charlotte, _‘if he’s to stay here for Christmas then we need to learn to speak to each other again’_. 

“Will your fiancée be joining you for Christmas, Mr. Parker?” she asked. _Might as well plunge in head first._

Sidney smiled grimly. “Err, no she err, decided that she had too many social engagements in London to attend to”, he replied.   
  
“I thought you might be married by now” continued Charlotte. _God, she was a glutton for punishment._

  
Sidney looked more and more pained as the conversation went on. He cleared his throat. “No, we’ve, err decided on a spring wedding. Eliza wished to marry sooner but I managed to convince her that we needed more time for planning. Although she’s enjoying the planning so much, I fear she may be disappointed when we actually marry”.

“Oh I doubt that very much!” said Charlotte, before she could help herself. 

Sidney looked at her intently, his eyes saying what his words couldn’t. 

Charlotte struggled to think of what to say next, but just at that moment they moved into the next phase of the dance, and Charlotte found herself in the safe hands of Mr. James Stringer once again.

The rest of the evening passed without event. The first difficult conversation was done, and Charlotte now knew that she could face him in polite society. ‘_At least the hard part is over_’, she thought.

Although somehow, she knew that wasn’t really the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I've got the rest of the chapters mapped out, but need to work on the details.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidney Parker could not tell if he was in heaven or hell. He had been in so much pain since Charlotte had last left Sanditon that he didn’t think he could possibly feel worse being in her presence; he was wrong. And yet, a part of his heart soared at just being close to her again. He’d convinced himself that he’d idealised the memory of her, that she couldn’t be as beautiful as he remembered; he was wrong again. And after dancing with her at the ball last night he was once again aware of so many details that he’d almost forgotten; the sweet smell of lavender in her hair, the way her hand felt so small in his when they danced, the adorable way she wrinkled her nose when she asked a question. If there was ever any doubt in Sidney’s mind that he was still hopelessly in love with Charlotte Heywood, then that doubt was now obliterated. He knew that the wisest thing for both of them would be for him to leave town immediately, but he simply couldn’t. In four months he was due to marry a woman who he not only did not love, but who he was starting to actively dislike. If this was his last chance to spend time with Charlotte, he knew he had to take it, even if he knew their second parting would be even more painful.

“Are you listening to me Sidney?” asked Tom, waking Sidney up from his reverie. He was supposed to be taking a tour of the new building works, but it was the last thing he wanted to do right now. “I need a drink” said Sidney gruffly, and headed straight towards the hotel bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney woke up with a stinking hangover and a strong sense of shame over how he had treated Tom. God knows he had made a big enough sacrifice for his brother’s dream of Sanditon; the least he could do was make sure it was successful. So as soon as his stomach had settled, he headed over to Trafalgar House and walked briskly into Tom’s office. He was about to walk straight out again, thinking it was empty, but then he saw a pair of feet poking out from one of the chairs from the fireplace. Charlotte leaned forward, book in hand. 

“Ah, good morning Miss Heywood”, he said nervously. “I err, I was just looking for Tom”. 

“You just missed him I’m afraid Mr. Parker”, Charlotte replied. “He’s gone to check on the workmen.”

“Ah, very well, very well”, replied Sidney, unsure what else to say. He stood there in silence, not quite wanting to leave the room just yet.

He walked slowly over to where Charlotte was sitting. 

“And what are you reading, Miss Heywood?” he asked, gesturing to the book in her hand. “Heraclitus again?”. 

Charlotte blushed, and put the book down on the table next to her. “No, I err, I don’t have much taste for philosophy these days”, she said quietly. 

Sidney looked mortified, and inwardly chastised himself. Twice he had mentioned that name in her presence, and twice he had unwittingly hurt her. _‘You idiot, Sidney!’_, he told himself. 

Desperate to move the conversation on, he took the book from the table and looked at the cover. “’Wickham’s Guide to Business’?” he asked questioningly. “Are you planning a hostile takeover of my brother’s business, Miss Heywood?” he joked. 

“No,” Charlotte insisted. “It’s just, well I’ve been thinking about some improvements that Tom could make, and …”. She paused.

“Go on,” urged Sidney. 

Charlotte paused. “I really shouldn’t say anything. I wouldn’t want you to think I was criticizing your brother”. 

Sidney sat down in the chair next to her. “Come now Miss Heywood, you know I value your opinion. Please, let me know your thoughts”. 

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Well, it’s just that … don’t get me wrong, your brother has a wonderful vision for Sanditon, and a great many ideas …. It’s just that sometimes I feel he’s not quite as talented at bringing those ideas into fruition … or at least, not when it comes to some of the more mundane aspects of running a business”. 

Charlotte stopped, unsure whether she had already said too much. Sidney crossed one foot over his knee, and absentmindedly brushed some sand off his shoe. As he did so he chuckled, “Well, you’re not wrong there, Miss Heywood. Go on”.

Charlotte continued, “Well, as much as Sanditon has been saved by Mrs. Campion’s contribution, I’m concerned that, without proper management, Mr. Parker might one day find himself in a similar predicament again. And I’m not sure there’s enough rich widows left!”. Charlotte had attempted a joke to lighten the mood, but it was too late; Sidney’s face had already darkened from the mention of his fiancée.

“And what do you suggest?” he asked. 

Charlotte took another deep breath. “The Sanditon Partnership”. Sidney raised an eyebrow, but waited for more. “Everyone who invests in Sanditon has a say in how it is developed and managed. And we open investment to anyone who is willing and able – even the labourers who build the terraces themselves can contribute what they can, and they all get a say. And they also elect a board to manage the town, and any of Tom’s ideas must be approved by at least two other board members, along with a full budget and planning review”. Once she’d started, Charlotte found she couldn’t stop, and she was finally out of breath. 

Sidney looked at her in amazement. _‘What she could have achieved if she had been born a man’_, he thought to himself. 

“Very impressive, Miss Heywood”, he nodded. “And what does my brother think of these ideas?”. 

“Oh I couldn’t possibly tell him,” Charlotte exclaimed. “I’d be too worried about offending him, and especially when he and Mary have been so kind to me”. 

Sidney leaned forward. “But you must, Miss Heywood”, he insisted. “You’re right – god knows I love my brother, but there’s only so many times I can bail him out. He needs a better long-term plan, for all of our sakes.” 

Charlotte still didn’t look sure. 

“I tell you what,” Sidney said, “We’ll tell him together”. 

Charlotte looked unsure, but eventually she nodded. “Ok,” she said quietly.

“Good!” said Sidney, glad to find himself working alongside Charlotte again, “We’ll speak to him this afternoon. And if you’ll excuse me, I must call on Georgiana.”

True to his word, Sidney returned to Trafalgar House later that afternoon, and together he and Charlotte explained her ideas to Tom. They were not well received.

“Nonsense, Sidney! Sanditon cannot be managed like a bank! It is a living and breathing creature, it requires passion, initiative; a sense of adventure! And besides, with the money we’re due to receive from the future Mrs. Sidney Parker, all of our problems are solved!”. 

Sidney and Charlotte turned slightly to each other, and gave each other a resigned smile. They both knew there was no reasoning with Tom when he was in one of these moods. 

“Well, we tried,” sighed Sidney as Charlotte walked him to the front door.

“We did”, nodded Charlotte. “Thank you for your help, Mr. Parker.” 

“Always happy to, Miss Heywood”, Sidney replied fondly. He was disappointed in Tom’s reaction, but he had to admit it had felt good being on the same side as Charlotte again. He put on his hat and gave a slight nod of the head as he walked onto the street. “Good day”. Charlotte watched him walk away, and then closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm just working on the next chapter now - it's going to be a tear-jerker!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte finally have a proper conversation

It had been three days since Charlotte and Sidney had discussed her business ideas with Tom, and she hadn’t seen Sidney since. Charlotte thought that this would allow her some respite from the feelings that he still stirred in her, some peace from the torture of seeing him again, but she was wrong; if anything she just grew more and more restless. As difficult as it was to be around him, she still felt a strong sense of connection whenever they were together, and even though she knew she should try to shield herself from further heartbreak, she still found herself craving his company.

Charlotte’s sense of unease wasn’t helped by the atmosphere at Trafalgar House, which had started to become increasingly uncomfortable. Tom was acting very strangely again; alternately appearing excited and exuberant one moment and tense and nervous the next. And yet every day he seemed to come home with a new Christmas present for the children, a new trinket to decorate the house with. And although Tom himself may not have noticed it, Charlotte saw how anxious his wife was becoming; she wondered if Mary also had suspicions about the current health of Tom’s business.

And so Charlotte took to spending as much time out of the house as possible. She had spent this particular morning collecting shells along the beach; she thought perhaps she could help the children make some presents for their mother later. As she decided to head back home, she found her thoughts turning to Sidney again. She wondered how he was coping with his new life with Eliza. Charlotte assumed that once he’d got used to his fiancée’s company that his affections for her would reignite, but it certainly didn’t seem that he was any happier than when she had last seen him that summer. He also seemed to be regularly either drinking or suffering the consequences of such; Charlotte hoped that he was taking proper care of himself.

Charlotte had just emerged from behind a rocky outcrop when the subject of her thoughts suddenly came into view. Sidney’s hair fell wet ahead his forehead and his white shirt clung to his chest; he’d clearly just been swimming. ‘_Thank goodness he’s fully clothed this time’_, thought Charlotte, not sure she could cope with another glimpse of the unattainable.

To his credit, Sidney looked more embarrassed than the last time they met in similar circumstances.

“Ah, Miss Heywood” he said, trying to act as if this was a completely normal meeting. “Are you heading back to town? Perhaps I could walk with you.”

Charlotte felt incredibly shy for some reason, and simply nodded. She waited for Sidney to put on his waistcoat and overcoat, and then they headed back towards town.

They walked in somewhat uncomfortable silence along the clifftop, Sidney’s shoulder occasionally bumping her own. Charlotte expected Sidney to attempt to make small talk, but he remained silent, so the task fell to her.

“I haven’t seen anyone else sea-bathing this winter, Mr. Parker; you’re incredibly brave”.

Sidney scoffed, “Well, in my case I think it’s more self-flagellation than bravery, Miss Heywood.”

“Oh, and what are you making amends for?”, she asked.

“For meeting the most amazing woman in the world, and treating her abominably” he said, turning to Charlotte and giving her a small smile. He tried to keep his tone light despite the seriousness behind his words.

Charlotte blushed, but continued walking; she didn’t know what to say.

Sidney suddenly stopped, unable to keep up his jovial mask any longer.

“Oh god, Charlotte, how can you ever forgive me?”

Charlotte was now a few feet ahead. She stopped and turned around to look at Sidney. He looked tortured.

“Mr. Parker…” she started.

“Sidney, please”, he beseeched.

He was right; if he was to speak so openly to her, it was time she afforded him the same privilege. She nodded. “Sidney… you have to stop punishing yourself. There is nothing to forgive you for”.

“But to marry for money, after all that’s happened”, he persisted, “You must despise me.”

Charlotte smiled kindly, and walked closer to him. “I could never despise you”, she reassured him. “And besides, you’re marrying for love, not money; love for your brother, and for Mary and the children. That is far from selfish.”

Sidney looked down, and nodded. “Once again you’ve proved that you’re too good for me, Charlotte. I could never be as gracious as you in your situation; in fact, I wasn’t”. They fell into step again, and continued their journey.

Sidney looked up at the sky and sighed. “Life was so much easier before I met you, Miss Heywood. I could pretend to be insensible of feeling, even to myself. But now my heart has been opened again it’s like a wound that will never heal”.

Charlotte looked incredibly guilty; she hated to think of Sidney in so much pain. He tried to reassure her.

“But I’ll never be sorry; I’ve now known true happiness, even if it was only for one day. I can never regret that”. He smiled tenderly at Charlotte, who returned the sentiment.

“Nor I”, she said.

They had now reached the town, and it was time to part. Sidney turned to her.

“I’m glad we were able to speak openly again, Miss Heywood. I hope we can still be friends; I’ll be relying on you to act as my conscience, and call me out when I begin to fall into bad habits.”

Charlotte was also glad; she had hated treating him as no more than a passing acquaintance.

“Well, in that case”, she smiled, “you can start by not going to the inn and drinking all afternoon. Come inside for tea with Tom and Mary instead.”

Sidney opened his mouth, about to protest, but then abruptly closed it again. She was right; he had been drinking far too much recently. He smiled and then gestured towards the door; she walked into Trafalgar House, and he followed closely behind, feeling much less burdened than he had when he’d first set out that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sidney! :-(
> 
> Obviously the wet shirt scene was a nod to Pride & Prejudice, but there are two other references to tv shows/films in this chapter - can anyone spot them?


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte and Sidney walked back into Trafalgar House, where they were greeted by a very uncommon sound; Tom and Mary arguing. 

“I’ve had enough Tom!” they heard Mary say. “You can’t keep making these promises if you can’t keep them. When are you going to realise that the decisions that you make affect people other than yourself!”. 

Charlotte flinched as they heard a door slam. She and Sidney looked at each other, then walked into Tom’s office. They found him sitting in front of the fire, head in his hands.

“Whatever was that about Tom?” asked Sidney. 

“Does it matter?” replied Tom dramatically. I’m a failure and a disappointment to my wife. I suspect she doesn’t even love me anymore.” 

Sidney rolled his eyes at Tom’s over-dramatic tone. Turning away with his hands on his hips, he looked at Charlotte and sighed. Charlotte smiled in response, and then went over and sat down next to Tom. 

“I have very little experience of love, Mr. Parker, and even less of marriage. I once thought that all that was required for a successful marriage was mutual love and affection. I now know that not to be true.” 

Sidney, who was staring intently at Charlotte as she spoke, dropped his eyes at these last words. Was he the one who had damaged her idea of marriage? Had he destroyed her innocence, as well as her future?

Charlotte continued. “But what I do know is this; whatever happens in life, love itself – true love – endures, and can withstand any hardship. And I’m not sure I can think of two people with more love in their hearts than you and Mary”.

Sidney looked up at Charlotte again, and smiled sadly. After all that had happened, she was still a romantic at heart. He took comfort in knowing that he hadn’t turned her into a complete cynic. 

Sidney walked over to his brother. “Charlotte’s right,” he said. “You know Mary loves you. You just need to be honest with her, that’s all.”

Tom sniffed, smiled at both of them, and then gave a firm nod. “Yes, I suspect you’re right. I’ll go speak to her now.”

“Then let us take the children out of the way for you”, said Sidney, patting Tom on the shoulder. Sidney and Charlotte left the room, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to see Sidney and Charlotte playing with the children?


	8. Chapter 8

“You were very kind to Tom back there, Miss Heywood,” said Sidney as they walked with the children towards the river, “I’m afraid I’ve little patience these days for his fluctuating moods.”

Charlotte sighed, “I just wish we could do more to help them”, she said. 

“Oh, I think we’ve done more than enough to help Tom and Mary, don’t you?” said Sidney, pointedly. “The fact is no-one can really understand the inner workings of a marriage other than the two people in it.” He sighed and looked up to the sky. “Perhaps not even them.” 

“But,” he said, trying to lift the mood, “we can help by trying to deal with these rascals!” and he started chasing the children, who squealed in delight.

The five of them spent a wonderful afternoon down by the river, playing hide and seek and collecting various leaves and pine cones to decorate the house with. Charlotte felt herself relax for the first time since she had returned to Sanditon; she couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much. 

“Why are they called ‘pine cones’?” asked Henry, as he picked one up. 

“Ah well, that’s a very interesting question, Master Henry”, answered Sidney in mock seriousness. “It’s because they’re dried up pineapples, isn’t that right Miss Heywood? I do believe they are quite a delicacy in these parts.” 

“Don’t listen to Uncle Sidney, Henry”, Charlotte teased, “He’s being a fool!” 

“Oh, you think I’m a fool now do you?” replied Sidney, good-naturedly. 

“Well, to be fair, I always thought you were a fool,” joked Charlotte.

“Oh is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right”. 

The two of them smiled at each other – their first truly happy smiles for months. Sidney was reminded of a similarly-toned conversation that they’d had that summer… _‘Well then’, ‘Well then’. _ _God, he missed this_.

They kept smiling at each other for what felt like an eternity, and then their faces slowly turned more serious. Charlotte’s large brown eyes searched his. Sidney’s eyes flicked down to Charlotte’s lips. He tilted his head almost imperceptibly towards hers, and then…

SPLASH!

They both whipped their heads round at the sudden noise … where had it come from? Before they could finish that thought, they heard Alicia shouting …

“Charlotte! Uncle Sidney! Jenny’s fallen in the river!”

Charlotte’s heart jumped into her throat – Jenny could swim, she knew that, but the water must be well below freezing. 

Charlotte and Sidney raced down to the riverside. Charlotte’s eyes searched for Jenny, and then she heard a second splash. Within seconds (although far longer than Charlotte could bear), a dripping wet Sidney climbed out of the river, carrying Jenny in his arms. Jenny was still conscious, thank god, but white as a sheet, and her lips were turning blue. 

Charlotte helped pull Sidney up the riverbank, and then draped her coat over Jenny. Sidney looked to Charlotte for guidance. “Keep rubbing her arms”, she instructed him. “Take her to Trafalgar House, and I’ll go get Dr. Fuchs”. Sidney nodded firmly, and they both ran in opposite directions.

When Charlotte arrived at Trafalgar House with Dr. Fuchs, Jenny was lying on the sofa in front of the fire. Mary was kneeling by her side, while Tom stood nearby. “Schnell, schnell!” Dr. Fuchs shouted as he ran in. “Do not fear Fraulein, your doctor is here”. 

Charlotte froze in the doorway, not able to take her eyes off Jenny. ‘_Please let her be ok, please let her be ok’_, she prayed to herself. Sidney, who had also been standing back, walked over to Charlotte. “We should give them some space now, Miss Heywood” he said, although Charlotte didn’t seem to hear him. “Charlotte”, he tried again. “Come on”, and he ushered her out of the room. 

As soon as she entered the hallway, Charlotte dropped her face to her hands and burst into tears. Sidney came up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I know it’s a shock”, he said softly, “But I’m sure she’ll be ok. She’s in safe hands now”. 

Charlotte spun round angrily, and jabbed a finger at Sidney’s chest. “This is your fault!” she hissed. “I should have been looking after her, and if you hadn’t been distracting me then she wouldn’t have run off like that! I mean, she could have … she could…”

Charlotte couldn’t speak any more, her body racked with sobs. Sidney pulled her gently to his chest, and softly stroked her hair. He shushed her quietly as she calmed down. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Charlotte”, he reassured her. “It was just an accident.” He rested his head gently on hers, and couldn’t resist inhaling the scent of her hair.

Charlotte clung to Sidney until her breath slowed, then gave a small sniff. She closed her eyes. “I can’t do this,” she said sadly. “Can’t do what?” asked Sidney, looking worried. He tried to look down at her, but she kept her head buried into his chest. She felt braver when he couldn’t see her face. 

“I can’t stay here. I can’t keep seeing you every day. I thought we could be friends, but that’s impossible. Every time I see you, everywhere I go; it’s a reminder of what we had. Or rather, what we almost had.”

Sidney closed his eyes. He knew this moment would come.

Charlotte sniffed, determined to keep going now she’d found the courage. “I’m leaving Sanditon tomorrow”. And before Sidney could respond, she pushed him away and ran upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter for now...

The next morning, Charlotte was tidying papers in Tom’s office, when she heard the front door open and close. Sidney walked in, hat in hand. He waited in the doorway, keeping his distance. 

“I, err … came to enquire after Jenny’s health”, he asked quietly. Charlotte gave a gentle smile. She’d spent most of the night crying, but Sidney was right – now the shock of the previous day’s events had passed, she felt much calmer. 

“Much improved, thank you” she replied. “She’s very weak, and she needs plenty of rest, but Dr. Fuchs says she should be fine”. 

“Oh thank goodness”, sighed Sidney with relief. Charlotte wasn’t the only one awake all night with guilt.

Charlotte turned back to her papers, while Sidney took another step into the room. 

“Listen, Charlotte”. Charlotte looked up quickly at the sound of her name. Sidney gave a grim smile – perhaps it was time to return to polite formality. “Miss Heywood. I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday, and you’re right – it isn’t fair to put you through this. And god knows I can’t bear to cause you any more pain. But it is I who should leave Sanditon. I am the one who has ruined things between us – it is I who should leave.”

Charlotte smiled sadly. _‘Always being the noble hero’_, she thought. “No, Mr. Parker, it is I who should leave. Your brother needs you, and the children would miss their Uncle Sidney too much”. 

“They’d miss their Admiral Heywood more!”, Sidney insisted. 

Charlotte smiled. “Perhaps,” she said, “But I’m sure they can write to me, and perhaps Mary and Tom can visit me in Willingden. Besides, you need to be here for Georgiana, and I’m sure you’ll need respite from London society from time to time.”

Sidney gave a sad chuckle, and looked down at his hat, turning the brim round in his hands. “How well you know me, Miss Heywood”, he said softly. 

“But,” said Charlotte, “I promised the children that I’d be here for Christmas, and I told Tom I’d help him with planning the New Year celebrations, so I’ll leave after then.” 

Sidney gave a nod and then finally looked directly at Charlotte for the first time since he’d entered the room. He studied her face, trying to take one of his last opportunities to memorise it. 

“Very well then.” He replied. “I’d errr… I’d best go and check on Tom and Mary. Good day Miss Heywood.” He gave a gentle nod, which Charlotte returned. “Good day, Mr. Parker”. 

Charlotte turned back to her papers as Sidney left the room, but she could no longer focus on them. She sat down sadly at Tom’s desk. _‘It will all be over soon’_, she thought to herself, _‘And then I can begin to forget him’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next... one of our characters has an awakening...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Tom "The Worst" Parker...

The next few days passed without incident, and it was soon Christmas Day. Whatever issues Tom and Mary were facing, they seemed to have been resolved, or at least temporarily forgotten, following Jenny’s accident. They sat next to each other, holding hands and watching Charlotte who was playing with the children on the floor. Sidney stood at the mantelpiece, drink in hand. He also smiled while he watched Charlotte and the children, but it was a smile that never quite reached his eyes.

Tom watched Sidney as he went to pour another drink. Perhaps a change of scenery was needed.

“Mary my dear”, he said suddenly. “I’ve had a wonderful idea – let’s go to the beach!”.

Charlotte tried to stifle a laugh as she heard Mary’s exasperated response.

“Now, my love? But it’s freezing!”

“Nonsense!” countered Tom, “Nothing a brisk walk won’t sort out”. 

Charlotte and Sidney smiled at each other; looks like they were going to the beach.

Charlotte had to admit that she was quite glad to be back at the beach again, despite the chill in the air. She and the children immediately ran ahead, desperate to make the most of the remaining daylight. Sidney walked on slowly behind them, walking stick in hand, while Mary and Tom walked a few steps back, arm in arm. Mary looked over at her husband, who was looking far from his usual jovial self. In fact, he looked quite sober.

“You’re very quiet dear. Is something the matter?” she asked her husband.

“I was just thinking…”.

“Yes?” she prompted. 

“Well, Sidney should be the happiest man alive right now. Here he is, finally due to marry the love of his life; someone who he thought was lost to him forever. And, I might add, who just happens to be the richest widow in the country.”

“And?” Mary prompted again. 

“Well, he doesn’t _seem_ happy. In fact, he looks miserable. Perhaps it’s just a case of pre-wedding jitters, but he doesn’t look to me like a man in love”.

Mary scoffed before she could help herself. “I’d say he looks exactly like a man in love”. She instantly regretted it.

Tom looked at Mary in surprise. “What do you …”. He then raised his head and looked down the beach once more at Sidney. For once, Sidney was smiling. And not that side half-smile he does when he wants you to think he’s happy when he’s really not. No, it was a full smile with open mouth and bright shining eyes. And then he … was he _laughing_? Mary was right – he certainly looked like a man well and truly in love. Tom followed his gaze to see what on earth was making his brother look so happy. The children? No, he wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at … Miss Heywood?

“You don’t mean…?” Tom stuttered as he looked incredulously at his wife. _How had he not seen this before?_

Mary sighed, knowing that she’d already said too much, but that it was not her place to say any more. “Just speak to your brother, Tom”.

Later that evening, Tom and Sidney were sitting in front of the fire in Tom’s office. Sidney poured himself and his brother a glass of port each. 

“I’ll get those contracts sent down to London in the morning” he said to Tom as he handed him the glass and went to stand by the fireplace. His brother remained seated. 

“Hmm?” Tom replied distractedly. “Oh yes, thank you, thank you”. 

He took a sip of port for some Dutch courage, and then took a deep breath. “Sidney – I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly”. 

Sidney gave a half laugh. “Sounds ominous” he replied, as he sipped his own drink. He waited for what seemed like an age for Tom to ask his question.

“Are you in love with Charlotte Heywood?” Tom finally asked. 

Sidney half-choked on his port. Of all the questions he was expecting, it was not that one. He opened his mouth as if about to deny his brother’s accusation, but soon realized he couldn’t. He could do many things, but not that. Never that. 

Sidney looked down at his glass. “Yes” he said simply, and then turned back towards the fireplace. 

Despite his suspicions, Tom was still shocked to hear Sidney confess so openly. “But … how? … when?!”.

Sidney sighed. “To be honest I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with Miss Heywood. But I suppose it probably started the day I helped her rip her own dress to bandage old Mr. Stringer’s leg”. He smiled to himself at the memory, before taking another sip of his drink.

Tom was dumbfounded. That was months ago. “Well then … why on earth are you marrying Mrs. Campion?”, he asked. 

Sidney turned round irritably. “Why do you think, Tom?”

Tom still looked confused. “Well, I _thought_ it was because you still loved her, but if that’s not the case then … surely not for her money?!”. 

Sidney looked at his brother exasperatedly. “Of course for her money, Tom. We were in dire straits after the fire. You sent me to London to find a solution and … I found one.”

Tom looked down at his glass. To his credit, he looked rightfully ashamed as the full meaning of what his brother had done sunk in. “And Miss Heywood … does she feel the same way?” 

Sidney gave a sad sigh. “I believe so. She’s never actually said it, but yes, I believe she does. Or at least, she did. But, it’s of no matter now.” He downed the last remnants of his drink.

“Of course it matters!” cried Tom, ever the optimist. “Sidney, my dear brother – if this is true, then you mustn’t marry Eliza!”. 

“And what do you suggest Tom?”, asked Sidney bitterly. “That I drop you off at the debtor’s prison on my next trip to London?” 

“Perhaps” said Tom, suddenly emboldened. “In fact, yes; that is exactly what you should do. No, I’ve relied on you for too long Sidney – this was my mistake, and I’m the one who should pay the consequences”. 

Sidney sighed and looked up to the ceiling. God knows he loved his brother, but he was never one for thinking things through clearly. 

“And what of Mary and the children, Tom?” he asked. “Are you willing to submit them to a lifetime of poverty too, to leave them destitute?” 

Tom looked despairingly at his brother, but didn’t have an answer. 

“No, I thought not” said Sidney. He took a seat on the sofa next to Tom. 

“But, there must be something we can do”, said Tom. “There must be another way to get the money”. 

“And even if we could, what then Tom? I go back to Mrs. Campion, ‘Sorry Eliza, I was going to marry you, but it turns out I don’t need the money after all, so you’re on your own’”. 

“Well, it’s no worse than what she did to you” said Tom defiantly. 

“True, but how could I do that knowing the effect it would have on her reputation? How could I then expect Charlotte to love me, knowing that I’d behaved in so ungentlemanly a manner?” 

Tom looked at his brother in sad silence. 

“No, what’s done is done Tom, and now we must all live with the consequences”, Sidney slapped his hands on his knees and stood up again. 

Tom looked a shadow of his former self. “There must be something I can do to make amends”, he said sadly. 

Sidney scoffed. “Well, you could buy insurance for a start!” he only half-joked, but from the look on Tom’s face he could tell he was in no mood for teasing.

Sidney stood next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He spoke more kindly this time. “Listen to Charlotte’s plans. Don’t let all of this have been in vain.” 

Tom nodded sadly. “I will”, he said firmly. “I promise you Sidney – I will make Sanditon a success”. 

Sidney gave Tom one final pat on the shoulder. “I know you will Tom. Goodnight”. He left the room, leaving Tom sitting alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ... some more familiar faces return - some more welcome than others!


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, and Charlotte was walking back from the beach when she was surprised to see a familiar face; Lady Babington was just up the street, looking into a shop window. Esther turned around, and the two women smiled at each other fondly.

“Lady Babington! I didn’t realise that you were returning to Sanditon so soon”, said Charlotte. 

“No, neither did I”, sighed Esther. “This place is dreary enough in the summer, let alone the winter. But, Babington has promised Mr. Parker that he would support the success of the town, and as I have promised to support Lord Babington, here we are. ‘It’s the least we can do’, apparently, whatever that means. Ah, here he comes.”

Lord Babington smiled warmly at Charlotte as he joined them. He’d clearly heard at least some of what Esther had said. 

“Please do not listen to my wife, Miss Heywood. She refuses to admit it, but she has quite a soft spot in her heart for Sanditon” he said cheerfully. 

“Come now Babington,” his wife replied, “Surely you must know me well enough by now to know that I only ever say exactly what I think.”

“Yes my dear, I do know you well.” He grinned at his wife. Charlotte noticed that Esther was trying not to smile herself, but her eyes were twinkling. Charlotte was pleased to see them so happy. 

“Anyway”, continued Babington, “You’re just disgruntled because I didn’t think you needed another pair of shoes”.

“Well, the ones I have don’t match my new dress!” insisted Esther. “What colour are you wearing to the New Year Ball, Miss Heywood?”, she asked.

“I seem to recall you had a gold dress that was most becoming”, said a deep voice from behind Charlotte. She spun around to see Sidney standing there. 

“Ah, Sidney!”, said Lord Babington, shaking his hand.

Sidney smiled at Esther and Charlotte. “Lady Babington, Miss Heywood. I hope you are both well.”

“As well as can be expected”, sighed Esther. 

Lord Babington grinned again, but otherwise ignored his wife’s comment. “Any sign of Crowe?” he asked Sidney. 

“He should be arriving on the stage today”, Sidney replied. I’ve just come to meet it now”.

As he finished talking, the stagecoach appeared around the corner. The group waited for the coach to come to a stop, and then Mr. Crowe stepped out.

“Parker! Babington! You’ll never guess who I’ve just had the pleasure of travelling with.” He turned back to the coach as Mrs. Eliza Campion stepped out. Charlotte gasped and tried to hide behind Esther – she was the last person she wanted to see.

“Eliza?!” said Sidney. He looked surprised to see his fiancée, and not at all happy. 

“Hello, my dear. Ah, Lady Babington, Lord Babington, how are you?” Eliza then saw Charlotte; it seemed she was also an unwelcome sight. “Miss Heywood. I wasn’t aware that you had returned to Sanditon. How wonderful for the children to have their friend back with them.” She smiled sweetly, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

“What are you doing here Eliza?” asked Sidney, grimly.

“Well I was growing tired of waiting for you to come back to London, so I thought I’d better come fetch you myself”, Eliza replied. 

Lord and Lady Babington exchanged a look. Lord Babington frowned slightly, and Esther raised an eyebrow.

“Come now Sidney, I must check in to the hotel. And I am absolutely desperate for a cup of tea. Good day Lady Babington, Lord Babington. Miss Heywood.” Eliza walked off to the hotel. Sidney gave a strained smile to his friends, and then followed behind her.

The group watched them in silence, before Esther spoke emphatically. “I do not like that woman.”

“Esther!” admonished her husband. 

“Well, you don’t like her either”, she defended. 

“That’s not true, I just …”

“You said you don’t like the way Sidney is around her.”

Lord Babington smiled grimly as he continued to look in the direction of the hotel. “Well she doesn’t bring out the best in him, let’s just say that.”

Charlotte remained silent, too busy thinking of another conversation from what felt like a lifetime ago. _‘I believe I am my best self – my truest self – when I am with you’._

She was soon disturbed from her thoughts by Mr. Crowe. “Enough about those two!” he declared. “Let’s go for a drink!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Esther?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve - featuring some more unexpected visitors, and Esther vs Eliza pt 2

That night was the New Year Ball. Despite the shock of Eliza’s arrival in town, Charlotte was determined to enjoy what was to be her last social event in Sanditon. She and Georgiana had already spent a large portion of the evening dancing, and she was quite out of breath. “I think I need a rest!”, she gasped to Georgiana, and made her way off of the dancefloor. Unfortunately she walked straight into the path of Sidney and Eliza.

“Ah, Miss Heywood; are you having fun with your friends?” asked Eliza, somewhat patronizingly. Sidney looked embarrassed, but remained silent.

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Campion” replied Charlotte politely.

“Oh how strange it is to hear that name now”, continued Eliza, “You’ll have to get used to calling me Mrs. Parker soon”.

Charlotte looked at Sidney, whose mouth was in a grim frown. She could tell from the twitch in his cheek that he was getting increasingly annoyed by his fiancée’s comments. _‘Stay calm’_, she mentally urged him.

Luckily their conversation was interrupted by a sudden hush which fell over the room, followed by a number of gasps and whispered voices. Charlotte looked towards the entrance to see what the commotion was about. She was pleasantly surprised to see her friend Lady Susan, standing with another gentleman. Charlotte tried to crane her neck to see who her friend was with; she couldn’t see a face, but could just make out a tall man in a red tailcoat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen” announced Tom proudly, “It is my great honour, and surely Sanditon’s proudest moment, to present Lady Worcester, and His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales”. Charlotte heard Eliza take a sharp intake of breath.

Charlotte saw Tom exchange a few words with Lady Susan and the Prince Regent, and then he excused himself. Charlotte suspected he was in search of a rather strong drink.

Lady Susan led the Prince straight to Charlotte, Sidney and Eliza. 

“Your Highness”, said Lady Susan, “This is the dear friend I was telling you about”. 

“Ah, Miss Heywood”, smiled the Prince. “What a pleasure to meet you at last”. 

Charlotte was dumbfounded at the thought that the Prince Regent knew her name, so simply curtseyed in response.

“And may I introduce Mrs. Eliza Campion, and Mr. Sidney Parker” continued Lady Susan. “Mr. Parker is Mr. Tom Parker’s brother”.

“Very glad to make your acquaintance, Mr. Parker”, said the Prince. “Lady Susan has told me much about your brother’s Sanditon venture; I would like to hear more if you have the time.”

“Certainly, Your Highness” said Sidney, “Although Miss Heywood is much more involved in my brother’s plans than I am.”

“Is that so, Miss Heywood?” replied the Prince. “In that case, perhaps I could have this dance, and you could tell me all about it”, and with that he held out his hand. 

Charlotte was just about able to manage a “Certainly, Your Highness” as she took the Prince’s hand. She felt every pair of eyes on her as they walked to the dancefloor.

Sidney Parker could not have looked more proud as he watched Charlotte and the Prince take their places. Eliza, on the other hand, could not have looked less pleased.

“I think I would like a drink” she said to Sidney, hoping to distract him.

“You go” he said, not taking his eyes off Charlotte, “I think I would like to dance. Shall we, Lady Worcester?”

Lady Susan smiled and took Sidney’s hand. Eliza’s jaw dropped at her fiancé’s treatment of her. She huffed, and then walked swiftly away, looking far from impressed. She immediately bumped into Esther, who soon became the target of her ire. 

“Ah, Lady Babington” she smiled, insincerely. “I meant to say, your brother has made quite the impression on London society. Such a good dancer, and so charming; although he is not very complimentary about you, it has to be said”. 

However, she had underestimated her opponent. Esther returned the insincere smile. “Well, I’m so glad you had his company to rely on, Mrs. Campion, given how much time your fiancé has been spending in Sanditon recently. He certainly seems very happy to be reunited with Miss Heywood again”.

Eliza smiled even more sweetly, but her eyes darkened, and her tone had turned acidic. “I’m no fool, Lady Babington. I’m aware my fiancé has a certain… fascination with the young Miss Heywood. But,” she continued breezily, “he was in love with me once, and I have no doubt that I can make him love me again. Once we are married and far away from this godforsaken place, I am sure he will forget all about her.”

Esther took a sip of champagne. “If you say so, Mrs. Campion, but I’m not sure I could accept being second best to anyone. A woman should be adored by her husband. Ah, speaking of which…” Lord Babington arrived and offered Esther his hand. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Campion, but do you mind if I steal my wife for a dance?”

“Not at all” said Eliza, artificially brightly. “I’m just about to go in search of Sidney myself”.

However, at that moment Sidney was with another woman. Not Miss Heywood though; he was standing with his sister-in-law, who was watching her husband dancing rather enthusiastically. Mary laughed at the sight, and Sidney smiled to see her so happy. 

“You and Tom seem to be doing well”, he said.

“Yes, well it’s always easy to be married to him when things are going well”, Mary replied, with a wry smile. “Let’s see how things are once the excitement of the Prince Regent’s visit has calmed down”.

Sidney sighed. “You have the patience of a saint, Mary. Tom is so lucky to always have your support”.

Mary looked at Sidney and smiled. “Well, that’s what marriage is, isn’t it? Having a partner by your side no matter what. I know Tom has his weaknesses, but the fact is, he’s the other half of me. And I’d much rather be facing these difficulties by his side than living an easy life without him. I’m sure you’ll feel the same once you’re married.”

Sidney stared silently across the ballroom. The truth was, he already did feel that way. But not about his fiancée. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, and it was time for the clock to strike midnight. Charlotte could not recall such an evening of such highs and lows. Yes, she had to endure seeing Sidney and Eliza together, but she had also spent the night dancing with a prince; she could never have imagined that when she was sitting in her father’s house this time last year. 

Charlotte took a deep breath as the New Year countdown began. _‘1820’_, she thought. _‘A new decade’_. She was resolved; no more wallowing in misery. She was going to make the most of herself next year; she wasn’t going to sit waiting in her father’s house until a man arrived to take her off his hands. Lady Susan had mentioned a family home in Derbyshire; perhaps she could visit there.

The clock struck midnight, and the room erupted in cheers. Amongst the celebrations, Charlotte saw Sidney give Eliza a polite kiss on the cheek. _‘Yes’_, she thought, _‘the further away from Sanditon, the better’_.


	13. Chapter 13

The New Year Ball was a resounding success. It was two days later, and Tom had still not stopped talking about the Prince Regent’s appearance; Charlotte doubted he would any time soon. Eliza had already returned to London, and it was now time for Charlotte to leave. 

It was Charlotte’s last night in Sanditon. She should have been getting some rest ahead of her long journey, but instead she stayed up late, trying to soak in as many memories as she could. She stood in Tom’s office, running a gentle hand across the model of Sanditon. Perhaps one day she would return and see the town in its full glory.

She heard the front door open and close. She turned expectantly, as Sidney Parker walked out of the shadows. ‘_Oh god’_, she thought, _‘I’m not ready for our final goodbye’_. She decided to get it over with.

“Oh, Mr. Parker, I’m glad to see you.” Charlotte knew she was speaking far too quickly, racing to get the words out before the inevitable tears appeared. “I’m leaving in the morning, so I just wanted to say goodbye, and I wish you the very best of luck, I’m sure you and Eliza will be very…”

“I can’t do it”, Sidney suddenly blurted out. 

Charlotte stopped, dumbstruck, at Sidney’s interruption. She stared at him, unsure if she had heard correctly. She’d longed for him to say those words so many times; surely she had imagined it.

Sidney walked further into the room. “I cannot marry Eliza. I’ve told myself a thousand times, but it’s true. The fact is, I can’t marry anyone who isn’t you. I love you Charlotte Heywood. You are the other half of me, and living another second without you in my life just isn’t an option.”

Charlotte felt as if all the air had been sucked out her lungs. “But … but … what about Eliza? What about the money?” she asked eventually.

“I don’t care!” said Sidney, half laughing. “I know that’s terrible to say, but I can’t destroy both of our lives just to solve Tom’s problems. We’ll find another way; I don’t know how, but I do know that I can do anything as long as I have you by my side.”

He stepped even closer, looking at Charlotte tenderly. “So will you help me?” he asked her. “With what?” she replied. “With Tom. With life. With everything.”

Charlotte looked searchingly into Sidney’s eyes. She didn’t want to give into false hope, but he looked determined. She somehow knew that he wouldn’t be giving up so easily this time. She nodded. “Alright” she said timidly. “Yes?” Sidney asked, his eyes searching hers. “Yes” Charlotte confirmed, more determinedly.

They both burst into broad smiles, and Sidney clutched Charlotte’s hands tightly. He brought them to his mouth, and pressed a firm and tender kiss on her fingers. He looked deeply into her eyes.

“So it’s settled,” he said. “I’ll travel to London tomorrow. Eliza will be furious, but I think she’ll soon realise that this is for the best.” 

Charlotte nodded, her eyes full of happy tears. There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more she wanted to do, but she knew that Sidney was not yet a free man. 

“And when I return” he continued, “we can start making plans. Together”. 

Charlotte nodded firmly. “Together”, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... looks like Charlotte might not be heading to Derbyshire after all - hope you're not too disappointed!
> 
> (p.s. couldn't resist a couple of nods to Peaky Blinders and The Paradise)


	14. Chapter 14

Sidney was true to his word, and had caught the first coach back to London. Charlotte couldn’t help but be nervous after what had happened the last time she watched him ride away, but he assured Charlotte that this time would be different. As soon as he arrived in London he headed straight to Eliza’s townhouse.

Sidney walked into Eliza’s drawing room. She was stood at a small table, arranging a vase of flowers. “Eliza… “, he said. “We need to talk”.

But Eliza seemed not to hear him. “Ah, you’re here at last my dear. You really must change you know. We need to leave for Mrs. Davenport’s party shortly”. 

“Eliza…”

“I wonder if her sister will be there. Apparently she’s made quite an unsuitable marriage. I wonder why Mrs. Davenport is holding a party so soon. I suspect she’s trying to save face.” 

“Eliza!” This time, Sidney raised his voice.

Eliza stopped talking, but still did not look at Sidney. She kept her eyes focused on the flowers, seemingly absorbed in making the arrangement just right. 

“We need to talk,” Sidney tried again. 

“No” said Eliza, simply. 

“No?” replied Sidney incredulously. 

Eliza finally put down the flower she was holding, and turned to face Sidney. Her face was defiant, but Sidney was surprised to see the hint of tears in her eyes. “No,” she said, unwaveringly. “I don’t wish to talk, because you will just say something silly”. 

Sidney took a step forward and persisted. He’d already made his decision and there was no going back. 

“I don’t want to go to Mrs. Davenport’s party”, he said. “I don’t want to go to any more London parties. You know I hate them. I don’t wish to spend any more time going somewhere just for the sake of being seen.”

“This is about that girl isn’t it? Miss Heywood.” Eliza’s tone turned mocking as she went on the defensive. “I mean really Sidney, aren’t you a little bit old for an adolescent infatuation?”

“She is not a girl Eliza! She is a very capable woman who has shown far more maturity in the last four months than you have.” Eliza’s face fell, but Sidney carried on. “And it’s not an infatuation... I’m sorry Eliza, but I love her.” Sidney took a deep breath. He was relieved to have finally said it, but he wasn’t happy about having hurt Eliza. He stepped forward and took her hand.

“I am sorry Eliza, truly. But I cannot lie to myself any more, and it isn’t fair to lie to you either. This isn’t working. We both know it. We’re just different people these days.”

“You know I don’t like to lose, Sidney”, Eliza replied, defiantly.

“Eliza, what part of this is winning?!” Sidney threw his arms up, exasperated. “You know we’d make each other miserable.”

Eliza looked searchingly into Sidney’s eyes, and then looked down. She knew the battle had been lost. The fact of the matter was, she was tired. Exhausted, in fact. She was one of the most eligible women in the country; getting a man to love her shouldn’t be this hard. And Lady Babington was right; she deserved to be adored.

“But you did love me once, didn’t you Sidney?”, she asked quietly. Sidney smiled kindly. 

“Yes, I did. But we were but children then; I’m not sure we really knew what love was. I’m sorry to be blunt.”

Eliza smiled softly. “I think we can afford each other a little honesty now, don’t you? And this … thing … with Miss Heywood is love now, is it?”

“Yes”, Sidney replied simply, but firmly.

“Can I ask you one question?” Eliza continued. “If I hadn’t married Mr. Campion…”

“Then we’d probably be married, yes. And we’d possibly be happy. But our lives went on different paths, and there’s no going back now.”

“Then I’ve ruined everything.”

“Don’t say that. You deserve to be with someone who adores you. Who doesn’t just endure the things you enjoy, but enjoys them with you.”

Eliza nodded. Despite her wounded pride, she knew that Sidney was right. “And what about your brother?”, she asked. “I’m not a complete imbecile Sidney, I know my money was the main reason you proposed.”

Sidney looked down, ashamed. “I’m sure we’ll work something out. I should never have used you in that way in the first place.”

“Well, I’m sure your intentions were honourable Sidney. Unfortunately you have an irritating habit of always doing the honourable thing.” She sighed. “Then I shall let you go. But, I shall still make a contribution to your brother’s project.”

Sidney looked up. “Eliza, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” “I insist”, Eliza smiled. “Consider it reparations for the hurt I caused you ten years ago.”

Sidney took Eliza’s hands in his. “You are a good woman, Eliza. I hope you find someone who appreciates you for who you really are. Truly, I do.”

Eliza smiled brightly and held her head up high. “Oh, don’t you worry about me. I shall fall on my feet; I always do. I have quite a long list of admirers myself you know.” 

Sidney smiled in return. “I have no doubt. Goodbye Eliza.” He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, and then he was gone. He had somewhere else to be, and the sooner the better.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three weeks since Sidney had travelled to London, and Charlotte was still yet to hear from him. She tried to keep her faith in him, but she grew increasingly nervous with every day that passed. She had no doubt in his feelings for her, and his intentions when he left Sanditon, but she couldn’t help worrying that circumstances had taken the decision once again out of his control. She couldn’t imagine Eliza giving him up too easily; she would be well in her rights to demand that Sidney marry her to protect her reputation, and Charlotte wasn’t entirely convinced that Sidney wouldn’t feel compelled to do so out of duty.

It was not even mid-morning yet, and Charlotte had already collected shells along the beach, walked along the clifftop, and was now browsing the local shop windows to distract herself. She was soon disturbed from her thoughts by the excited whispers of two women at the next window.

“Did you hear? Eliza Campion has remarried!”

“I know!”, replied the second woman. “Not that we can call her Mrs. Campion any more. And hasn’t she done well for herself; she certainly knows how to make the most of her marriages”.

“Indeed,” agreed the first woman, “and he’s so _handsome_.”

Charlotte could not hear any more. _‘No. Please no.’_ she thought, despairingly. _‘Not again’._ She choked back a sob, and practically ran back to Trafalgar House.

As soon as she rushed in she saw Mary sitting in the drawing room, with Tom standing at the mantelpiece. “Is it true?” she asked Mary, in a panicked voice. “I’m afraid so”, replied Tom sombrely, before Mary could answer. “I received a letter from Sidney just this morning.” He held up the letter in his hand, and read aloud. The message was brief, and to the point.

_“Dear Tom, _

_I am writing to inform you that Eliza Campion and I are no longer engaged. In fact, Eliza has recently remarried to none other than Sir Edward Denham. I urge you not to panic; we will discuss how this impacts the business as soon as I return. _

_Yours, _

_Sidney”_

“Can you believe it?!” asked Tom, clearly agitated.

“I can” said Mary, uncharacteristically cynically. “She passed up Sidney once for money; why should she not do it a second time for a title? But I don’t think he’ll be too disappointed”. She smiled kindly at Charlotte, who seemed to be in a state of shock. 

Charlotte needed air. She managed to mutter “Excuse me”, and then left the house as quickly as she had entered it.

She could just hear Tom as she ran out of the front door. “But … what about Sanditon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... what do you think of that twist?! Although I have to admit, I first saw the idea of Eliza marrying Edward suggested by someone on tumblr (can't remember who - so sorry!). But it just seems like the perfect solution, and allows Sidney to escape without ruining Eliza's reputation.
> 
> Although speaking of Sidney ... where is he?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...!

Sidney Parker was no longer engaged to Eliza Campion; Charlotte knew this to be true. But she also knew that it had been more than three weeks since he had left, and he had not yet returned to Sanditon. Those undeniable facts kept swimming around her head. _Sidney is no longer engaged. Sidney hasn’t come back. _She walked along the clifftops, her feelings flitting between agony to hope and back again. _Why hasn’t he come back?_

It was a particularly cold day, and had just started snowing heavily; she should turn back, but instead she pulled her coat tighter around herself and kept walking. And still the same thoughts wouldn’t leave her head. _Sidney is no longer engaged. Sidney hasn’t come back. _

Charlotte looked up; through the snow she thought she could just about make out the shape of a man on horseback in the distance. _Could it be? _She tried not to get her hopes up; she’d barely slept in the last three weeks; she was most probably hallucinating.

But it wasn’t an apparition, and before long Sidney Parker himself arrived in front of her. He smiled broadly as he dismounted. 

“I should have known you’d be the first person I’d see when I arrived”, he said warmly.

Charlotte could not speak; she couldn’t allow herself to relax until she knew what had passed between Sidney and Eliza, and the reason for his delayed return. Sidney sensed her unease. “I’m assuming you’ve heard about Eliza?”, he asked. Charlotte nodded.

Sidney continued, “I have to admit, she’s a fast mover. It was only two weeks after I broke off our engagement that I heard of her marriage. But, apparently they’ve seen quite a lot of each other in London of late, and I think she felt speed was of the essence in her situation. Better to appear to have accepted a better offer than to be the jilted bride. I don’t suppose I can blame her.”

Charlotte frowned. _‘Two weeks?’_ she thought, _‘Then where has he been since then?’_

Sidney smiled. “Your mother says hello, by the way”, he said, interrupting her thoughts.

Charlotte looked puzzled. “My mother… you’ve … you’ve been to Willingden?!”.

Sidney continued, amused by her confusion. “She makes an excellent apple cake by the way; it was worth the journey just for that. Although your brothers and sisters are quite a handful; no wonder you escaped to Sanditon.”

Charlotte was still confused. “Why were you…?” 

“Well,” continued Sidney, as he took a step closer, “I have a certain question I would like to ask you, and before I do I thought I’d better speak with your family first; your father in particular.”

A nervous smile suddenly appeared on Charlotte’s face, as she suddenly realised what he was saying.

“And…?” she asked expectantly.

“And I said to him, Mr. Heywood, your daughter is incredibly infuriating, and we argue on a regular basis, but she’s already seen me naked, so I think I must marry her”.

“Sidney!” Charlotte exclaimed, slapping him on the chest. Sidney laughed. _God, he was happy_.

But it wasn’t fair to tease Charlotte any longer. He turned serious, and moved another step closer.

“I said that his daughter was the most amazing woman I’d ever met. That she challenges me to be a better man, and has done since the day I met her, and that I can’t imagine another day of my life without her in it. That I’d put her through terrible hardship, but I was determined to spend the rest of my days making amends, and to try to make her every bit as happy as she has made me.” Sidney sighed, and then smiled tenderly and took Charlotte’s hands. “Charlotte Heywood; would you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?”

Charlotte’s eyes filled with tears, but for once they were happy ones. And yet she still couldn’t quite believe it.

“And you’re sure there aren’t any more ex-fiancées out there, no uninsured buildings filled with candles?” she asked.

“Definitely not”, confirmed Sidney, earnestly. 

“Then yes!” said Charlotte giddily, bursting into a huge grin, “A thousand times yes!”

Sidney smiled at Charlotte; possibly the biggest smile of his life. He felt as if he was a small boy on Christmas morning again. “Yes!” he cried, and swept Charlotte into his arms, spinning her around in the snow. They both laughed with pure joy.

He set her back down on her feet, and they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. A lock of Charlotte’s curly hair had fallen over her face; Sidney gently tucked it behind her hair. Then slowly, as if he wanted to savour every moment, he leant forward and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with even more love and longing than their first one. A kiss filled with hope, and a promise of what was to come. 

After a few seconds, Charlotte pulled away slightly, and looked into Sidney’s eyes. “And for god’s sake, let us marry quickly, before anything else goes wrong”, she said.

Sidney smiled. “Whatever you say, Admiral Heywood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Can we forgive Sidney for taking so long to come back?! :-)


	17. Epilogue

If the marriage of Eliza Campion to Edward Denham was a marriage of convenience, it was one that benefited a surprising number of people.

Mary was correct in that Eliza gained a title in exchange for the wealth that Edward had always craved, but in each other they also found a kindred spirit; someone who enjoyed society and social climbing as much as the other. And although Eliza suspected that she’d need to keep a close eye on her new husband, he paid her more attention and flattered her far more than Sidney ever did.

For Esther, Edward’s marriage came with a sense of relief that her step-brother had gained a certain level of respectability. Lady Denham was relieved that he would no longer be chasing her inheritance, and would be unlikely to come knocking on her door any time soon. She was, however, ashamed of the way that her nephew had treated Sidney, and she decided – for now at least - not to pursue her debt with Tom as compensation for Sidney’s disappointment. Neither brother felt the need to correct her.

Eliza was true to her word, and made a small contribution to Sanditon, asking for nothing in return other than a street named in her honour.

Sanditon itself was more popular than ever following news of the Prince Regent’s visit, and Tom found he was inundated with requests from potential investors. He kept his promise to Sidney, and put in place plans for the Sanditon Partnership; on the condition that Charlotte took one of the places on the board. Charlotte agreed on her own condition that Mr. Stringer would also have a permanent position.

As for Charlotte and Sidney, they spent their days walking along the beach or the clifftops, and their evenings talking late into the night at Trafalgar House. They discussed architecture, they debated philosophy, they even argued from time to time (although they were always swift to make up). They also discussed children; Sidney wanted as many as possible, Charlotte suggested maybe two or three.

And on a warm spring day in Willingden, they declared their love for each other in front of their friends and family, as they became man and wife.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and particularly those of you that left kudos and your lovely comments.
> 
> I hope this gave you the happy ending you were hoping for, and put you in the mood for Christmas ... now we just need this to happen for 'real'!


End file.
